


I Don’t Blame John

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Series: What if... [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander cheats on Eliza with John, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Cheater Alexander Hamilton, Eliza doesn’t hate or blame anyone except Hamilton, Eliza swears, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this at 3AM so give me a break, Infidelity, M/M, Tags Contain Spoilers, The layout is really weird, that was an unintentional pun, unfaithful, wait shit I just spoiled it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: What if...After the Reynolds pamphlet was released and Eliza forgave Hamilton, John Laurens returned to visit Hamilton and Eliza knew the two were seeing each other?





	I Don’t Blame John

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...I wrote this at 6AM so sorry for the shitty chapter.

I loved him.

 

  
He loved me.

 

  
It was great.

 

 

Magical even.

 

 

  
We were both so…

 

In love..

 

 

 

 

  
Until he came.

 

 

 

And he took him from me.

 

 

 

That…

 

 

Stupid…

 

 

  
Sweet…

 

 

Supportive….

 

 

 

 

 

  
WHY DID HE HAVE TO CHOOSE HIM OVER ME!?!?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But I guess that’s to be expected from someone like him.

 

 

  
As my dear sister always said,

  
“ **He will never be satisfied.”**

 

 

Hell, I’m sure he liked Angelica more than he’d ever loved me.

 

 

  
And then there was Maria Reynolds….

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**I fucking hate Alexander,**

**  
I hate his inability to stay loyal,**

**  
I hate his insatiable needs.**

**  
I.Hate.Him.**

 

 

  
I don’t however, blame Maria. She was a victim of her husband and I don’t hate her or think of her badly in the slightest.

 

 

 

 

  
But Alexander should’ve tried harder too control himself.

 

 

 

 

 

He should’ve stayed loyal to me, his wife.

 

 

The one who bore his children.

 

 

The one who loved him with all her heart.

 

 

 

But now he’s with Laurens.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I don’t blame John.

 

 

He’s a sweet boy and I’m sure he found it hard to resist Alexander’s charms even as a male.

 

 

 

 

 

I won’t tell anyone about the two seeing each other.

 

 

  
I’d hate to see John suffer for something as simple yet cruel as Love.

 

 

 

 

 

  
**_But I’d love to watch Hamilton burn._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
